


The Sofa Scene Redux

by Brigzi16



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigzi16/pseuds/Brigzi16
Summary: The sofa scene without Sally's untimely entrance ;)





	The Sofa Scene Redux

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have had a request from Kelly to write the sofa scene from Saula’s first episode without Sally barging in and interrupting them and I have dutifully taken up the task. If anyone has any requests whether they be Saula or Berena please do not hesitate to inbox me on my tumblr page which I will link in the author’s notes at the end of this fic. I have fallen so in love with Saula and it’s because of the amazing chemistry between Brooke and Stirling as well as the potential that the pairing has if Corrie gets it right as Emmerdale has with Vanity and as Holby did with Berena. I hope that Saula remains on our screens for a long while yet and the pairing find love.

When Sophie had agreed to meet her mum at the Bistro for lunch she never expected a set up. Only her mum would be so embarrassing. Not only had she tricked her into thinking she was treating her to lunch but she had roped in her solicitor Paula and her daughter Isla. However it was what occurred after the lunch that had intrigued Sophie. She had been pretty sure that Paula had hit on her and her suspicions were confirmed when the solicitor came around to her mum’s house under the pretence of picking up the book Sophie had mentioned on back-packing during lunch only for the older woman to reveal that she had come around so she could see Sophie again. 

Sophie couldn’t deny that the attraction between herself and Paula wasn’t immediate because she’d be lying. She had been aware of Paula through the lunch and now sitting in on the sofa with a bottle of wine bonding over sexuality and listening to Paula tell her stories about her own experiences back packing around Europe and Africa as well as what the older woman had said about her being courageous walking into church every week surrounded by condemnatory stares and whispers of her fellow church goers had only strengthened the young brunette’s belief that there was something palpable between them. 

“Excuse me” The ping of Paula’s phone broke the bond momentarily as the solicitor rummaged through her bag to retrieve the mobile. Sophie watches as Paula’s face drops when she sees what the message is about “Oh its work” One of Paula’s underlings no doubt informing her about some development “It’s your mum’s case”

“Oh is everything okay?” Sophie watches the solicitor type out a quick reply to the email or text that she had received. There was a small nod from the older woman 

“Yeah” But there was also a disappointed tone to her voice, Sophie knew then that Paula must have leave “But I should go” There was a look in the solicitor’s eyes that prompted Sophie to lean in and kiss Paula softly as she tested the waters. When she pulls away she sees the disbelief in Paula’s eyes about what had just happened. The solicitor looks at her phone and then back at Sophie, a wry smile pulling at her lips as she leans in and meets Sophie in a passionate kiss, her hand cupping the young woman’s neck through her. Her phone drops to the cushion as she brings that hand up and moves the other so she was framing Sophie’s face. Paula can feel one of the young woman’s hands on her thigh and the other cupping her neck. The feeling of being wanted by a younger woman was enthralling and for that said woman not bothered (she hoped) by the age gap added a sense of joy. She drops her hands to Sophie’s shoulders as they break the kiss then down her arms as she puts some distance between herself and the young brunette. What had just happened had taken their breath away, neither of the women expecting this to the outcome of the failed set up lunch. Paula clasps Sophie’s hands in her own as the pair try and regain their bearings “Well I have to say this isn’t how I expected today to turn out” Sophie smiles briefly before she practically lunges at Paula, capturing the older woman’s lips in a passionate kiss. Paula cups Sophie’s face, the kiss deep and passion filled. Yes this may have been unexpected but it certainly wasn’t unwelcome. Paula feels herself slip forward on the sofa as Sophie pushes her back against the cushions. The sofa was barely big enough to make out on and both women knew it but the urge to continue was too strong. Paula feels Sophie’s thigh press against her sex and she couldn’t contain the moan that the pressure elicited from her “Sophie...” 

“This is crazy” The young brunette breathes against Paula's lips, allowing herself and the older woman to take in some air before she kisses Paula again. It was crazy. They had only met a couple of hours ago and here they were making out on the sofa like a couple of teenagers. The young brunette feels Paula’s hands slip from the face to her exposed sides and then under her crop top, the long fingers of the solicitor sprawling across her back as she presses her thigh against Paula again. Sophie drags her mouth away from Paula’s, moving it down over the older woman’s jaw and neck. She feels the solicitor’s hand hold the back of her head as she presses soft, hot kisses to the skin she could reach 

“Crazy enough to take this upstairs?” Paula’s hot whisper makes Sophie pull away and sit up. She looks at the flushed, dishevelled woman in front of her before making a decision. She stands up and offers her hand to Paula, who smiles salaciously and takes it as joins Sophie on her feet. The young woman leads them upstairs to her bedroom “How long do you think we’ve got before your mum gets back?” 

“No idea but I want to make the most of the time we may have left...” Sophie bites her lip causing Paula to pull the young woman back to her. Just as she was about to kiss Sophie, the young brunette’s phone pings on her pocket. “Sorry...” Sophie pulls away and smirks when she sees whose it’s from. “It’s my mum” the young woman types out a reply and hits send before she tosses her phone on the bedside table and looks up at Paula through her lashes “We’ve got an hour” 

“I can do a lot in an hour” 

“Show me then” Paula smirks and kisses Sophie passionately walking her back towards the bed. The young woman pulls back from the kiss briefly to remove her crop top, tossing the clothing item to the floor, leaving her bra on. Paula smiles at the vision of Sophie’s almost bare torso and reaches over drawing a hand down over her lover’s bare stomach before settling it on the tie of her trousers. She brings her other hand up and makes quick work of untying the knot loosening them enough to she can slide her hand down inside. Sophie moans when she feels Paula’s hand cup her sex over her wet underwear, the young woman resting her hands on Paula’s shoulders to balance herself as the older woman’s teases Sophie with a single digit “Paula…” 

“You’ve intrigued me Sophie” The older woman withdraws her hand from Sophie’s trousers and pushes her down onto the bed. The young woman watches with keen interest as Paula strips off her jacket and throwing it over the back of Sophie’s desk chair before she kneels down in front of the young woman hooking her fingers around the top of Sophie’s trousers and pulls them down, removing the young brunette’s shoes with them. She smiles and pulls Sophie to the edge of the bed, moving the young woman’s underwear aside and dripping a finger inside her new lover 

“Oh…” Paula leans up and kisses the young woman softly, pushing her back against the duvet so Sophie’s legs were hanging over the side. Paula sits back on her heels; her finger still buried inside Sophie as she leans forward and takes the young woman’s labia in her mouth “Paula” Sophie gasps, her legs coming up to rest on Paula’s shoulders as the older woman works her labia with her mouth “Oh my god Paula” The young woman grips Paula’s hair as she feels the older woman’s tongue flick her over and over. What the older woman was doing to her made her feel out of this world. “I need more babe” Sophie’s free hand clutches the sheets under it as she feels Paula slip a second finger into her, her thrusts ending in a curl of the fingers buried deep inside the young woman “Oh god Paula…” Sophie arches off the bed as she comes hard in Paula’s mouth and around her fingers “Paula!” The older woman takes pleasure in licking Sophie clean, she moves out from under the young woman’s legs and kissing a path up her body until she was face to face with Sophie 

“Definitely not how I expected today to turn out” 

“I’m certainly not complaining” Sophie presses her lips to Paula’s moaning as she tastes herself on the solicitor’s lips “You’re amazing you know that” Sophie caresses the older woman’s cheek and leans up to capture Paula’s lips once again 

“You’re not too bad yourself Sophie” Paula rolls off the top of Sophie and looks over to the young woman. This wasn’t about sex, not to her at least. Paula sits up and looks over her lover’s body, Sophie able to feel the woman’s eyes on her 

“What?” 

“This, us, whatever it is I don’t want it to interfere with your mum’s case” Sophie sits up and takes Paula’s hand in her own, giving it a little squeeze. Her mum would go ballistic if she found out that she and Paula were sleeping together and Sophie had no doubt that her mum would sack Paula if she ever found out before the end of the case. They’d be forced apart unless they were able to continue whatever they were doing in secret 

“It won’t” 

“This isn’t a one-time thing Soph”

“I hope not because if you think for one minute that I’m letting you go after that you’re worse than mad” 

“Oh I was that good was I?”

“Why don’t you get out that pant suit and I’ll show you how good you were” Paula smirks and kisses Sophie deeply, her body humming with the anticipation of feeling Sophie’s hands on her body. The young brunette reaches behind Paula’s back and finds the zip to the pant suit with ease. She pulls the zip down and the older woman shimmers out the top of the pant suit down her arms, revealing the woman’s upper body to Sophie’s gaze. “Wow” Paula breaks the embrace and stands, stepping out of her shoes and her pant suit. Sophie smiles softly as she looks her new lover up and down. Paula had never felt self-conscious about her figure before but under the gaze of a younger lover she couldn’t help it. Sophie’s body was perfect; it was firm and un-marred by age and child birth but hers was fuller, slight stretch marks marred her stomach “You are so beautiful” Sophie pulls Paula back to her, smiling up at her lover before presses hot kisses to the older woman’s exposed stomach 

“Soph” Paula grasps the back on Sophie’s head and drops her head back as she loses herself in the hot kisses that are being peppered all over her stomach. The young brunette brings her hand up so it’s in between Paula’s legs and teases the older woman through her panties “Oh Soph…” 

“You’re so wet Paula” Sophie rubs Paula though her underwear slowly, working the woman up some mad

“Sweetheart please” The young woman looks up at her lover and decides to take mercy on her. Sophie breaks the contact between them and moves further back into the middle of the bed. Paula smiles and follows her lover. She lies down next to Sophie and bites her lip as the young woman rolls on top of her and slips her hand into Paula’s panties slipping a finger through the solicitor’s soaked folds “Oh…” Sophie drops her lips to Paula’s neck and presses soft, hot kisses to the exposed flesh as her fingers circle the older woman’s clit. The young woman couldn’t believe that someone like Paula was interested in her, she wasn’t anything special, and she didn’t have a high powered job or any great prospects yet here she was making love to a hot shot lawyer “Soph I need you inside darling” Not wanting to deny her lover Sophie eases two fingers inside Paula, smiling against the woman’s neck as she feels Paula’s hands come around to rest on her back, the tips of her fingers digging into her flesh “Oh yes…” Sophie moves her fingers in and out of her new lover, spurred on by the feel of Paula’s relatively short nails digging into her back “Sophie… oh my god” Paula moans as Sophie moves her thumb pad over her clit, rubbing it slowly

“You feel amazing” 

“I’m so close Sophie…” The young woman curls her fingers with the final thrust as Paula moans loudly, her fingernails digging into Sophie’s back as she comes around her lover’s talented digits “Sophie!” 

“I’ve got you Paula” Sophie lets Paula ride out her orgasm and rolls off the top of her, softly withdrawing her fingers. She smiles at her spent lover and wraps an arm around the solicitor’s waist pulling her close. Paula turns her head and kisses Sophie softly, cupping the young woman’s cheek

“I rather think you have got me Sophie Webster” The pair share a soft smile and one final kiss before they realise they have to get up and make themselves look presentable before Sally, Tim and Gina get home. Paula sits up and moves to the edge of the bed to pick up her pant suit from the floor. She pulls the legs on before pushing her arms through the sleeves “Would you zip me up please sweetheart?” Sophie smiles at the pet name and sits up. She pulls the zip to the top and presses her lips at the base of Paula’s neck where the zip comes to the top. She feels Paula shiver at the kiss and smiles against her skin 

“Not regretting anything are you?” Paula turns around and frames Sophie’s face with her hands. How could she regret this? It had been amazing 

“No most definitely not” 

“Me neither” Paula smiles resting her forehead against Sophie’s and holding the young woman’s hands on her own. They stay like that for a few moments before Paula pulls away and stands from the bed

“I’ll meet you downstairs” Sophie nods as she watches Paula takes her jacket from the back of her desk chair and leave the room. She hears the woman go into the bathroom and smiles. She falls back against the duvet and bites her lip to suppress a giddy laugh. What started out as a set up blind date so to speak as ended in her finding someone she never thought she could have, someone who people would think was too good for her and too old for her but the age gap didn’t matter to her and, she hoped, not to Paula either because this was too good a chance to be happy to pass up so she was going to grab it with both hands and not let go.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/brigzilovesberena


End file.
